objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Attacks in Boston
It is about 38 objects going to Boston, until they find out a few are from the citizens living there, the others ones are the ones who came with these 38 people are confirmed as murderers without being noticed. It is now time to find out who are the murderers at a place called Massachusetts State House, where the new court was finally made after the attacks begun. This Fanfiction is owned by NLG343 as the Co-Worker and MassachusettsFan as the Main Creator. Season/Project 2 has released - The Criminal Minds of New York City (New York City, New York) Also, Project 3 has been released - Danger Hiding in Los Angeles (Los Angeles, California) Characters # Mario Mustache # Tower Bridge # Soup Bowl # London Bridge # Dress # White House # Black Limo # Las Vegas Sign # New Jersey Shirt # Baseball Cap # CN Tower # United Center # USPS Logo # NYPD Car ('''Killed')'' # Fall River Town Hall # Elizabeth Tower # Victoria Tower # Buckingham Palace # London Taxi # Berlin Ambulance ('''Arrested')'' # New York Town Hall # Empire State Building # Coca Cola # Pepsi ('''Killed')'' # Chokito # Eyeball # Rose # Montgomery Bus # 16th Baptist Church # The Pentagon # Hollywood Sign # iPhone 6 # UPS Logo # Error # New York Ferry # London Eye # Kingdom Tower # Chicken Leg Minor Characters # Dr.Gherkin # Tissue Paper # Mr.Gas Pump # Joy Emoji # WePhone4s # Love Postcard # Mitsubishi TV # The Book Guide to Mysteries # Simple Picture # Wario Hat # Braixen Head/Braixen # CIA Case # Blood Jar Court Characters * Judge: Judge Nintendo Switch * Co-Judge: Judge Gatorade * Assistant: Assistant Sears Tower * Co-Assistant: Assistant Green Apple * Officer: Officer Mountain Dew * SWAT Officer: Officer Dr Pepper Episode 1: The Black Object and the Broken Window At 10:14 PM............ Simple Picture: Well, the bus has finally arrived. Bus Driver: You have arrived at Boston, Massachusetts. Chokito: Thanks. Chicken Leg: Okay, bye. London Taxi: Good luck for you. Bus Driver: You're welcome! Berlin Ambulance: I see that blue building.... What is it? Rose: STOP BEING ST- Pepsi: Calm down. Montgomery Bus: According to Wikipedia... It is called "John Hancock Center" Chokito: This is our first place to visit. Rose: I am not sure this is safe to arrive at 9:45 pm? You know the news about the myster- Pepsi: Don't worry, no one is gonna kill you. Coca Cola: Promise him, Rose. Don't overreact over something risky. Rose: Okay? UPS Logo: Why is it so empty? Rose: I feel that I might be killed!! Coca Cola & Pepsi: If you don't wanna be killed, don't scream. Error: Good idea. Inside the building.... The Pentagon: Good thing we have CCTV Cameras here, but where did the guards go? Officer Dr Pepper: I'm just checking, so see ya! Kingdom Tower: I'm gonna go to one of the offices that these guys have Hollywood Sign: I warn you, don't check into Room 1204 - 1278. *Kingdom Tower goes to Room 1256* Rose: OH NO! Hollywood Sign: I told you, Kingdom Tower. Montgomery Bus: I will go to the lobby to have late dinner. NYPD Car: I will be guarding the front door outside, stay here and make sure no one gets hurt, i will give the job to Hollywood Sign. Nintendo Logo: I will go somewhere else now. UPS Logo: I don't know about you, USPS Logo. But do you want to play checkers on the rooftop? USPS Logo: Sure! UPS Logo: Lets go then. Black Limo: Don't you have anything else, London Taxi? London Taxi: Na, lets just see who else is here. Black Limo: Just asking. *Ropes are heard from most floors except the rooftop* NYPD Car: Kingdom Tower, its time to get ou- *glass shatters* Rose: GET THE HELL OUT! Kingdom Tower: Okay!! *Both burst out of the door* Hollywood Sign: Lets get out! Coca Cola: Pepsi, your next to the elevator, the target could be you. Pepsi: Wait, ar- *gunshots are heard only from 3 floors* Coca Cola: NOOO! Hollywood Sign: He has been shot! Nintendo Logo: What happened? Coca Cola: PEPSI'S DEAD! New York Ferry: Someone either call 911. Black Limo: I got a better idea. Soup Bowl: What is it? Rose: GET THE HECK OUT AND FORGET THIS! Black Limo: NYPD Car, please tell them the solution. NYPD Car: We are going to Massachusetts State House. Mario Mustache: Who should bring the body? Coca Cola: Me, he is my friend! Hollywood Sign: Okay. NYPD Car: Lets go! Black Limo: Here are we, the place. Soup Bowl: Why are we here? New York Ferry: Lets just go in there. Soup Bowl: THANKS FOR ANSWERING! New York Ferry: Don't be sarcastic. Soup Bowl: Can I? New York Ferry: Wow, how dumb are you? Coca Cola: I am hoping there is someone still there. United Center: Don't worry they have a Judge. NYPD Car: You have to respect in there. United Center: GOT IT. *Everyone walks in* Employee: Welcome everyone. Judge: You must wait, we are open at 8:30 AM. NYPD Car: No fair. Black Limo: Well, now..... Judge: Sorry. United Center: I can wait anyways. Soup Bowl: OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! United Center: Shut it... right now. 8:38 PM at Court..... Judge Nintendo Switch: You can enter now. NYPD Car: Finally. Coca Cola: Its gonna get dangerous! NYPD Car: We just c- Wario Hat: Come on! Rose: ITS BLOODY. Coca Cola: Its a body, so its supposed to be like that. Rose: Oh? Wario Hat: Lets do it judge! Judge Nintendo Switch: Got it. Tissue Paper: I got a disease! Judge Nintendo Switch: Welcome, today we w- Eyeball: OBJECTION! *Laughs* Judge Nintendo Switch: I'm not kidding. Eyeball: Sorry! I thought we needed entertainment. Tissue Paper: BRING ME TO THE DOCTOR! Wario Hat: Just go to the car parked there. Tissue Paper: Thanks for the advice, you hat. Wario Hat: Don't mock me! Judge Nintendo Switch: Let the trial begin! NYPD Car: So, lets start with the dead guy. Judge Nintendo Switch: So, where's the body? Coca Cola: Here you go! *Gives the Dead Pepsi Body* Rose: What? Judge Nintendo Switch: Hmmm...... NYPD Car: Anything we didn't notice? Judge Nintendo Switch: He was shot, not stabbed. Rose: Oh? Coca Cola: So, I found this on the back of him. Montgomery Bus: THAT'S EVIDENCE! Judge Nintendo Switch: I can see that. Coca Cola: I knew that, y- Montgomery Bus: Okay? Kingdom Tower: How would they leave their weapon on the killed civilian? Rose: I don't want to know! Mario Mustache: Wow. Braixen Head: The murderer must've wanted to leave it there! *Rose, Error and UPS Logo Gasp* Rose: IT WAS MAR- Judge Nintendo Switch: Calm your horses, he would not did it since he.... Mario Mustache: I don't even know how to kill. I'M A FREAKING HERO! Rose: It shou- Mario Mustache: Coca Cola, calm her down now! Coca Cola: Okay. Assistant Sears Tower: Well, this is a Northwest Weapon. Mario Mustache: Hollywood Sign is not here. Coca Cola: Oh? Mario Mustache: Nevermind, he's here. Tower Bridge: Who should be witness? Rose: ERROR OR BER- Error: Berlin Ambulance. Berlin Ambulance: WHAT A RIPOFF! Coca Cola: Rose, please. Judge Nintendo Switch: Everyone, please calm down. This is no joke. Coca Cola: Can I be the Ace Attorney Phoenix? Judge Nintendo Switch: Okay, even though we don't have the lawyer here yet. Error: I could be watching Game Theory, but I know this is serious. Tower Bridge: Why could you killed Pepsi? Berlin Ambulance: I'm not talking! Judge Nintendo Switch: You have to. Or it's simply to jail for 2 years. Berlin Ambulance: Fine. Assistant Sears Tower: Why did you kill him? Berlin Ambulance: I don't even know why you make me first, but I'll take note as I'm now a suspect. Tower Bridge: JUST SAY IT! Error: Please, I want you to talk now so I can BLAME you. Berlin Ambulance: Fine, I did the killing. Error: So you putted a Robot of yourself to trick us? Berlin Ambulance: I KEPT THAT SECRET, I'M SO SCREWED NOW! Judge Nintendo Switch: Tell us how you killed him. Wario Hat: I wasn't expecting that. Berlin Ambulance: I putted a mask that made me look like a spy, I had to attack Pepsi since he was the pointless one of all of us. Coca Cola: That's why you killed him. Mario Mustache: Take him away from Justice! Judge Nintendo Switch: I never knew that, so everyone vote. Coca Cola: Okay! A few minutes later... Judge Nintendo Switch: I confirm Berlin Ambulance guilty for 25 years. Berlin Ambulance: NOOOOOOO!!!! Error: HAH LOSER! Berlin Ambulance: Grrrrr........ Judge Nintendo Switch: We will put Pepsi in the cemetery now. Coca Cola: Oh well, I'm gonna miss him then. Mario Mustache: I hated that ambulance because he loves talking about winning. Such a loser. At Jail...... Berlin Ambulance: WHY, WHY WHY WHY! Criminal: Well, if you could've not said it you would be lucky. Berlin Ambulance: If that guy didn't call me up first, they would have a tougher time! Criminal: Luck failed you anyways. Berlin Ambulance: I wish luck would help me. Criminal: You can't always have luck to save you, right? Berlin Ambulance: Guess so? Criminal: Well, we're stuck here. Criminal #2: So soon we should wait! Berlin Ambulance: Yeah, loser. Back outside the Massachusetts State House.... NYPD Car: Well, sorry for your brother's death mate. Coca Cola: I can't give up! Mario Mustache: Well, Justice took the murderer away quickly. Coca Cola: Now we need to look for each other. Mario Mustache: I'm not sure about that? Black Limo: Blah blah blah, lets go! NYPD Car: Now we are at the Paul Revere House, which is part of the freedom trail. Mario Mustache: It was the British peoples that made the Bos- Error: JUST GO IN! Soup Bowl: Okay? The 36 visitors goes into Paul Revere's House Braixen Head: Hello, I'm gonna be your tour guide. Mario Mustache: Oh! Coca Cola: Wait, got history here? Braixen Head: Yes. Coca Cola: Just a new here. Mario Mustache: You're not Italian. Coca Cola: I messed up there. Soup Bowl: Nic- Tower Bridge: Not the time! Soup Bowl: WHY?! Tower Bridge: Listen. Soup Bowl: Fine..... Episode 2: Hanged Off At Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge at 12:34 AM...... The Book Guide to Mysteries: Hey there, I had been here just to follow what happens. USPS Logo: How will your counsels help? The Book Guide to Mysteries: I heard that one time, someone was injured after crashing their car in August 13th. USPS Logo: Here? UPS Logo: Sounds scary? The Book Guide to Mysteries: Yes, it was found that the tire was shot, also killing a person after the next day under it. UPS Logo: This just got more creepy! USPS Logo: Make sure you follow and see everything. The Book Guide to Mysteries: I'm cool with that. Black Limo: Are you really gonna help? The Book Guide to Mysteries: Don't get me wrong, I just have the series of what I am. Eyeball: So, if we survive.... The Book Guide to Mysteries: I'll hold your backs. Eyeball: Embarrassing? Mario Mustache: Is it just me or was Braixen Head also in Court? Error: Um, yeah? Mario Mustache: I hear someone. A bang was heard.... Mario Mustache: Wait, we should run! Citizen #1: Nah, thats just a video. Mario Mustache: Oh. Montgomery Bus: Lets drive my car. NYPD Car: Okay? Mario Mustache: Whatever. You sure that was just a video? Citizen #1: Pretty sure. Mario Mustache: We don't got any- NYPD Car gasps before being hanged, chokes and dies after being hung too long..... Error: GUYS! Baseball Cap: Wh- oh..... Eyeball: Are you serious? Mario Mustache: Well, don't blame me. ??? ????: I know you didn't..... Error: Okay? Mario Mustache: What and who are you? CIA Case: I'll answer that later. Mario Mustache: Oh, are you from the CIA? CIA Case: What makes you think I ain't? UPS Logo: WE GOT A PROBLEM ALREADY! Coca Cola: Don't be like Rose. Rose: ..... Coca Cola: Anyways, we need to get a good look o- CIA Case: I didn't get a picture. Coca Cola: Call it screwed now. The Pentagon: Wait, he meant he caught it on film by recording. New York Ferry: Yeah, what does that mean then? CIA Case: Look. New York Ferry: Okay, but how do we get the exact image of it? CIA Case: I'll do that later. Eyeball: Nice job. Coca Cola: Yeah, don't be sarcastic. Eyeball: Why.... CIA Case: TO MY HOUSE! Eyeball: Can you please get the h- New York Ferry: Eyeball, wanna be blamed? CIA Case: Of course we could arrest you. Eyeball: Jeez, fine. Chicken Leg: Well, is it here? Coca Cola: I'm pretty sure thats a yes. CIA Case: What are we waiting for? Rose: Yeah, I'm scared.... At CIA Case's house..... CIA Case: Welcome. Mario Mustache: Where did you find this house? CIA Case: 2 Years ago. The Book Guide to Mysteries: Seems interesting. Black Limo: We know. The Book Guide to mysteries: Can we go in? CIA Case: Sure. Rose: Please, don't be bad. Black Limo: Shut that sentence up and just wait. Baseball Cap: I found some blood. Blood Jar? Blood Jar: Thanks for noticing. Gotta clean it now. CIA Case: Anyways, do you have the rope? Error: Yep, Check f- CIA Case: DNA, I know. I been doing cases for a while. Rose: HO- CIA Case: The suspect's fingerprints are obviously there. Ummm... I'll be at my lab. 17 Minutes Later... Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:The Mysterious Attack Series Category:Murder Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Murder Mystery Category:Object Fanfics Category:WillyBilly2006 Category:WillyBilly2006's Fan fictions Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Murder Series Category:Purnurnurnz Category:Collaboration Category:Kaija the Braixen